


La maldición del Gashadokuro

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Sasuke es un demonio devorador de hombres enamorado de un simple humano de nombre Naruto. Aunque tampoco es alguien común y corriente, es alguien de vital importancia para su aldea. Sin embargo, a Uchiha no le importó arrebatárselos a los pueblerinos sumiéndolos en la miseria absoluta.Es parte del reto terrorífico del grupo Shh Narusasu Sasunaru. Fanfic yaoi, chico x chico. Narusasu
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	La maldición del Gashadokuro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia es de mi autoría

One shot: La maldición del Gashadokuro

Corrió lejos de aquel molesto tintinear de campanas. Su respiración agitada sumada a su leve taquicardia indicaban cuan aterrado estaba. La adrenalina hacía fácil olvidar las pequeñas heridas en sus pies desnudos. No importaba estar pisando piedras y huesos filosos. La sangre dejó un ligero rastro indetectable para cualquier ser humano normal. Pues el olor de los cadáveres descompuestos a su alrededor fácilmente cubrirían su sangre, pero no servía con ellos. Estaba siendo perseguido y no entendía la razón. No debía ser real. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Un mal sueño, una alucinación, eso debían ser. Eso era lo que rogaba en su interior. Golpeó sus propias mejillas buscando forzarse a despertar, pero el terreno no cambió y peor aún lo reconoció. En aquel lugar las apariciones de espectros eran comunes. Especialmente las de Gashadokuros. Enormes esqueletos devoradores de hombres.

Se detuvo para ocultarse un momento. Las campanillas sonaron con mayor fuerza. Estaban cerca de su posición. Llevó su mano a su propia boca y la cubrió para acallar su ruidosa respiración. Asomó su cabeza curioso de la situación y muy cerca suyo estaba uno de ellos. Iban a devorarlo sin duda alguna. Miró a sus pies notando los restos humanos llenos de gusanos bajo suyo. El impulso de vomitar lo invadió. La asquerosa sensación de tener el contenido de su estómago en su garganta lo asqueó. Sin embargo, vio algo que lo aterró aún más que esos demonios: a su mejor amigo. Su boca se abrió queriendo gritar su nombre, pero su lengua reseca no se lo permitió. No tuvo más opción que salir de su escondite para salvar su vida. No importaba cuánto el terror pudiera corroer su corazón. Aquella persona le daba el valor que le faltaba.

Mordió sus labios con fuerza. El dolor recorriendo su boca y la sangre impregnando su lengua le hacían sentir vivo. El dolor era la forma más rápida de vencer la parálisis generada por el miedo. Sus piernas parecieron pesar más. Quería ser más veloz, por ello sus pasos tenían más fuerza de lo normal al pisar el suelo. Empero, se sentía más lento. Producto de su desesperación o no, sentía largo el camino hacia él y eternos los segundos. Vio al esqueleto cernirse sobre su amigo. Y el muy idiota ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Lo tenía a sus espaldas, pero continuaba caminando tranquilamente. Volvió a gritar pidiendo que se alejara. Rogó que huyera. Distraería al demonio si eso le daba tiempo de ponerse a salvo.

No obstante, contra todo escenario imaginario en su cabeza, su amigo corrió hacia su posición. Lo tomó de la mano con aquella gentileza característica suya. Al menos con él nunca había mostrado rastro de malicia. Quizás por eso le gustaba tanto. No, no era momento de pensar en sus sentimientos. Debían procurar salir vivos. Lo sujetó firmemente y lo arrastró lejos de aquel demonio. No voltearon atrás en ningún momento. Ver a ese demonio detrás de ellos sólo los haría tropezar y eso indudablemente les pondría fin a sus vidas. No fue hasta que no se aseguraron haber perdido a su perseguidor que no se permitieron soltar un suspiro de alivio. Tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire recuperándose de la carrera al huir.

—Teme.

—Dobe.

Se llamaron al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron presas de la contraria por largos momentos mientras se ocultaban. El enorme esqueleto siguió rondando cerca de ellos. Lo notaron por el sonido de huesos siendo destrozados. Esa cosa estaba comiendo los cadáveres. De ser alguien vivo estaría gritando de miedo y dolor, pero no era el caso. Sasuke cubrió la boca de su mejor amigo y contuvieron la respiración. Uzumaki se sintió seguro siendo rodeado por los pálidos brazos. El moreno movió sus labios curvando una sonrisa mientras la niebla y la oscuridad propia de la noche mantenía oculta la unión entre él y el Gashadokuro.

Aquella fue la última vez que se vio a Naruto.

Esas manos frías y pálidas atraparon al rubio en su territorio.

Y pronto se supo de la suerte de Uzumaki.

En el hogar del escandaloso chico de rubios cabellos, la preocupación embargó a todos. Especialmente a Kakashi, siendo éste el guardián del joven de ojos azules. Conocía bien de su terquedad y su carácter impulsivo, pero no esperaba que se arriesgara a tanto por seguir a Uchiha. Otro chico al cual conocía bien. Un pequeño huérfano sobreviviente de una de las familias más importantes de la aldea. Perdieron su vida de manera trágica en el campo de batalla. Con honor, eso siempre. Pues la guerra librada tenía como objetivo proteger Konoha. Ambos eran sus niños consentidos. Los había criado durante un par de años y por ello era quien debía responder por ellos ante el consejero de la aldea de Konoha. A pesar de que Hatake fuera el líder debía darle explicaciones al otro y tomar en consideración sus consejos.

―No esperaba que Naruto también se fuera ―suspiró Danzou mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―Fue por Sasuke ―comentó sabiendo lo inútil que sería intentar negar lo estrecha de su relación.

―El niño no debió haber tomado semejante decisión ―regañó el anciano golpeando su bastón contra el suelo―. ¡Es inaceptable!

―Es que eran muy unidos ―agregó intentando hacerle ver el problema.

―Tendremos que traerlo a la fuerza si se niega ―advirtió Danzou cruzándose de piernas.

―Sé que esto es importante, pero es Sasuke de quien estamos hablando ―intentó convencer Kakashi. Sin embargo, el rostro de Danzou le dejó claro lo poco que le importaba el niño Uchiha.

―Justamente por eso no hemos de perder el tiempo ―explicó el anciano jugando con la taza de té en la mesa de centro que los separaba a ambos―. Mientras Konoha aun pueda soportar debemos actuar.

―Juntaré algunos hombres ―anunció Kakashi soltando un largo suspiro al saber perdida esa discusión.

Hatake mandó reunir a las personas de la aldea. Los rostros preocupados de la mayoría de ellos lo pusieron en alerta. Kakashi se sentía preocupado por la ausencia del rubio y los demás igual. Avisó a todos el pronto regreso de Naruto. Eso causó un gran alivio en todos. Ningún aldeano deseaba imaginar lo que sería del niño rubio en manos de aquel demonio. Los más leales hombres de la aldea se ofrecieron sin dudar para recuperar a Naruto. Alguna vez fueron muchos los voluntarios en aquellas misiones. Siendo despedidos en un gran vitoreo y llenados de bendiciones por los aldeanos. Incluso arrojaron flores en su honor. Ellos eran la esperanza de Konoha. No obstante, sólo “eran” porque todos terminaron muertos. No obtuvieron buenos resultados en esos primeros intentos. Y los posteriores terminaron igual. Los fracasos se fueron acumulando uno tras otro y paulatinamente dejaron de ir. Pues los cadáveres sin cabeza de aquellos hombres fueron dejados frente a la aldea junto a un mensaje escrito con sangre.

_"Naruto no volverá jamás a Konoha"_

Por un tiempo aquella advertencia surtió el efecto deseado. Nadie en la aldea se atrevía a ofrecerse voluntario para rescatar a Naruto. Tener una muerte tan horrible no lo valía aquel torpe chico. Tenían mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse. La sequía de ese verano había sido especialmente cruel con sus campos. Las cosechas se perdieron y los animales no tenían donde pastar. Poco a poco iban muriendo sus animales de granja al igual que todas las verduras de sus huertos. De esa forma, fueron pasando los días, semanas y finalmente se cumplieron cuatro años desde la desaparición de Uzumaki. Su ausencia se hizo notar con el transcurrir del tiempo. Y la aldea no volvió a ser como se la recordaba. Lo cual despertó nuevamente la desesperación de recuperarlo y hacer que todo regresara a la época dorada de Konoha.

—No puedo seguir ignorando esto —exclamó Kakashi con furia al ver a las personas de la aldea sufriendo.

Las carencias que tenían azotando a sus hogares fueron mermando la salud de todos. La sed había desecado la piel de los aldeanos. Ellos para subsistir necesitaban recorrer largos caminos hacia pueblos vecinos. Intentaban llevar agua y comida proveniente de aquellas tierras lejanas. Mas, habían dos problemas muy importantes. El primero consistía en el transporte. Les tomaba días llegar a un pueblo con comida y agua, llevar algo de aquello a su aldea era inútil porque el agua se secaba y el alimento se pudría a medio recorrido. El segundo problema venía de intentar cruzar la tierra de los Gashadokuros. Aquel territorio debía ser obligatoriamente cruzado para salir. Pocos lo habían logrado y se desconocía habían escapado exitosamente hacia un lugar mejor o, habían perecido. Nunca pudieron confirmar si aquellos que no volvieron encontraron una mejor vida o se volvieron alimento de aquellos demonios.

Estaban arrinconados. Prisioneros en su propio hogar. Darse cuenta de aquello sólo aumentaba el odio hacia el responsable. Sin embargo, quizás podrían hacer un último intento y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. De no ser por la necesidad de recuperar a su médium no se arriesgarían tanto, pero envalentonados por la esperanza volvieron a planear llegar a Naruto. Ya no había salida posible. La tierra infértil no daba alimento y el agua había sido contaminada con cadáveres. El río poseedor anteriormente de corrientes frescas y cristalinas cambió de color y sabor. Ahora tenía un gusto metálico y la razón preferirían no conocerla. Mas, debían. Lucharían hasta el último hombre para recuperar la antigua gloria de Konoha.

Las tierras de Konoha eran un lugar moribundo. El aire estaba cargado de muerte y la niebla no hacía más que agraviar su escalofriante atmósfera. Aquellas cosas convertían aquel pueblo en un sitio peligroso. Empero, no era lo único. Era complicado vivir allí, pero no tenían opción. Pedirían su bendición al gran Kyubi y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Y en esta ocasión para aumentar las probabilidades de éxito, Hatake convocó a personas cercanas al Uzumaki. Los lazos compartidos con ellos cuando niños servirían de gancho para convencerlo de alejarse de su captor. Estaba más que seguro de que lo habían retenido no en contra su voluntad, sino con engaños y manipulación. El buen corazón del rubio no le permitiría dejar morir a los aldeanos. Y los amigos del desaparecido pensaban de la misma manera.

—Escuchen —dijo Kakashi a un grupo de hombres—. Su misión será recuperar a Naruto —explicó serio a los tres jóvenes frente a él.

—¿Lo cree posible? —preguntó un joven de cabellos castaños y triángulos tatuados en sus mejillas.

—Él tiene razón —secundó otro bostezando con pereza—. Se lo llevó un demonio.

—Y no uno cualquiera —acotó un joven pelirrojo—. Uchiha Sasuke es un demonio del cual temer —afirmó cruzado de brazos.

—Por eso los hemos llamado a ustedes —dijo el hombre de cabello plateado—. Ustedes son guerreros muy hábiles y con una inteligencia como la de Shikamaru, lograran recuperarlo sin morir en el intento.

—Qué problemático —bostezo el aludido—. Bien, Naruto es mi amigo. No puedo ignorar que esté en las garras de tan despiadado ser ―afirmó mostrando una mirada más seria.

—Entonces todo está decidido —concluyó Hatake juntando sus manos a modo de oración—. Mañana partirán con el resto de los hombres.

—No —negó de inmediato Nara—. Un grupo pequeño es más fácil de ocultarse.

—Lo verdaderamente difícil será convencer a Naruto —comentó Gaara manteniéndose cruzado de brazos—. Ellos eran muy unidos, dudo que...

—¡¿Qué dices?! —gritó Inuzuka con molestia—. ¡El Naruto que conocemos jamás abandonaría su hogar de esta manera! ―gritó enojado por la insinuación de que el rubio estaba ignorando las necesidades de todos.

—Eso es verdad —secundó Kakashi al joven Inuzuka con una sonrisa confiada bajo su máscara—. Todos lo conocemos y él jamás traicionaría a Konoha.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero se retractó. No le convenia hablar y menos causar algún desacuerdo. La confianza entre ellos debía ser absoluta si querían salir vivos. Era bien sabido como los demonios usaban las dudas e inseguridades en contra de sus víctimas. Era preferible callar y dejar a Inuzuka con aquella convicción respecto al rubio. Si le decía lo que pensaba lo transformaría en una presa fácil y su misión debía tener éxito a como diera lugar. Por el bienestar de aquellos esperanzados que permanecían leales a Konoha. Personas aferradas al pasado y a los recuerdos de cuándo era una tierra envidiada. Memorias de cuando lo tenían a él: Naruto. Un joven de cabellera rubia como el trigo que crecía en sus campos. Él era quien podía comunicarse con la deidad Kyubi. Su dios protector. A quien le rendían culto por ser su guardián y fuente de dicha. No obstante, todo cambió por culpa de él.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Un nombre asociado a la tragedia y la calamidad. Dos palabras prohibidas de pronunciar desde que él llevó demasiado lejos su obsesión por Naruto. No importándole el destino de la aldea lo secuestró y arrastró a su territorio. Un bosque nacido sobre la pútrida tierra donde yacían los cadáveres de innumerables soldados. No era de extrañar que la vegetación creciera de forma repugnante. Árboles ennegrecidos con apariencia semi humana. Quizás una ilusión de quienes se atrevían a entrar, pero siendo tan supersticiosos, lo veían lógico. Y no era para menos, pues muchas veces aquellas viejas leyendas resultaron verídicas.

No debería haberlos sorprendido la traición de Uchiha. Había cosas mucho más ilógicas que eran reales, como su deidad o el propio Sasuke. Él era un demonio. Un Gashadokuro para ser preciso. ¿Qué le iba a importar a él la vida humana cuando su alimento eran los mortales? Debieron suponer que ellos eran poco más que un aperitivo ante sus ojos. Aquel joven de ojos negros los había engañado por mucho tiempo. Era menester reconocerle su astucia. Fingiendo inocencia para cautivar al blondo. Sin dudas, un demonio diestro en el arte de la labia. Capaz de embaucar al más astuto y el rubio no era conocido precisamente por ser la persona más sabia de todas. El torpe Uzumaki nunca tuvo oportunidad contra él.

―Salvaremos a nuestro amigo ―afirmó Shikamaru estando junto a sus dos acompañantes en la entrada de la aldea listos para partir.

Los tres valientes jóvenes iniciaron su travesía hacia el bosque llevando unas mochilas con algunas pocas provisiones. Era una misión arriesgada a la que ningún joven debería ir. Con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad, sería un auténtico desperdicio que algo les sucediera. Sin embargo, Naruto valía ese riesgo. Él siempre fue un buen amigo. Y si la situación fuera a la inversa seguramente haría lo mismo por ellos. Caminaron durante varias horas hasta llegar al límite del territorio considerado seguro. El cielo anaranjado tenía algunos tonos violáceos. Pronto la luz del sol dejaría de protegerlos. En su inmensa mayoría los demonios atacaban al anochecer, por ello nadie era lo suficientemente temerario como para enfrentar lugares así de noche.

—Creo que deberíamos volver —sugirió Kiba dando un paso hacia atrás al ver el bosque al cual debían entrar.

—Puedes tener razón —secundó Gaara mostrándose algo desconfiado acerca de entrar en ese preciso momento—. Los demonios no aparecen de día. Si venimos cuando aún hay sol no lidiaremos con Sasuke.

—¿Ven? Es mejor irnos antes de... ―dijo Inuzuka creyendo que se habían librado de hacer algo así de peligroso.

—Ese es el problema —interrumpió Nara con una expresión seria y a la vez reflexiva en su rostro—. Durante el día seguramente están juntos, pero al anochecer debe salir a comer.

—Yo aprecio mucho a Naruto, pero de nada servirán nuestros esfuerzos si morimos a medio camino —explicó Kiba con nervios mirando hacia los lados.

—Si tienes miedo deberías irte —dijo Nara de forma seria—. Lo mismo va para ti, Gaara ―advirtió mientras lo señalaba con la cabeza.

—Yo rescataré a Uzumaki Naruto a como dé lugar —aseguró el pelirrojo mostrando seguridad en sus palabras—, fallar no es una opción precisamente.

—Lo harán —interrumpió una voz ajena a ellos.

En la entrada del bosque apareció Sasuke, teniendo una apariencia similar a la de cualquier joven aldeano. Estaba sentado en una de las ramas de los árboles mientras se ocultaba con la sombra producida por las hojas más altas. Quedaban apenas unos pocos rayos de luz solar y por ellos se mantenía a una distancia prudente de los indeseables visitantes. De no ser porque conocían su naturaleza fácilmente hubieran sido engañados. Vestía una yukata azul claro y los miró con aquella soberbia tan desagradable. Jamás les agradó esa forma de ser del otro. Siempre mirándolos desde arriba como si fueran seres inferiores indignos de su presencia.

—¡Devuelve a Naruto! —gritó Inuzuka de inmediato, pero sin atreverse a acercársele.

—Creía que el mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro —dijo colocando una mano en su propia cintura—. Naruto nunca volverá a Konoha —afirmó con seriedad.

—¡No puedes tenerlo prisionero! —exclamó Gaara, quien dio un paso en su dirección sin importarle que estuviera tentando su suerte—. Y aunque nos ataques, no huiremos ―aseguró mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Ustedes fueron buenos amigos del Dobe —explicó Uchiha mirándolos con indiferencia—. Sólo por eso les estoy dando la oportunidad de irse y salvar sus patéticas vidas.

—¿Acaso estás sordo, Uchiha? —preguntó Shikamaru dando un paso hacía el moreno—. No renunciaremos a nuestro amigo.

—Como gusten —dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros—. Pueden entrar al bosque, pero no saldrán con vida.

El demonio dejó aquella última advertencia antes de ser consumido por unas llamas oscuras. Frente a los ojos de aquellos tres desapareció el causante de la miseria de Konoha. Apretaron los puños con furia. Verlo luego de tanto tiempo les hizo rememorar viejos tiempos. El sentimiento de temor que les impedía aventurarse a ese sitio tan peligroso se vio sustituido por una valentía alimentada por el enojo.

—¡Vamos por Naruto! —ordenó Nara haciéndoles señas.

Los otros dos asintieron y ajustaron sus bolsas de provisiones. Comida, agua y un cuchillo eran los elementos en común portados por el grupo de rescate. No era mucho e incluso era inútil contra demonios, pero era mejor que no tener nada. El agua y la comida habían sido entregadas a ellos con la esperanza de que al volver lo hicieran con Uzumaki. En Konoha conseguir algo de comer y beber era más importante que cualquier riqueza. Oro, diamantes, dinero eran insignificantes al compararlo con lo que llevaban en sus bolsas. Se los dieron con una buena fe a la cual corresponderían cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Al ingresar al bosque fue como si el ambiente se hubiera modificado por completo. La noche se cernía sobre todo y la oscuridad consumió a los valientes jóvenes. El camino de regreso se veía tenebroso, pero no lo era tanto si se lo comparaba con el que los aguardaba. Tragaron saliva pesadamente en un vano intento de devorar sus miedos y no sucediera lo inverso. Con paso decidido comenzaron a caminar. No les tomó mucho tiempo sentir la duda clavándose en sus pechos. Kiba giró la cabeza hacia atrás buscando la parte por la que entraron al bosque. Tener asegurada la salida en caso de que algo saliera mal apaciguaría su sentir.

—¡No está! —gritó Inuzuka lleno de horror.

—¿Qué no está? —preguntó Gaara mirándolo fijamente.

—¡La salida! ¡La salida! —repitió entre gritos histéricos.

—Cálmate, es normal no verla —tranquilizó Nara—. Llevamos mucho tiempo caminando. Seguramente no la vemos debido a eso.

—¿Cómo volveremos? —preguntó el castaño dando varios pasos hacia atrás con intención de regresar.

—Ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora la prioridad es encontrar a Naruto —les recordó Shikamaru.

—Espera un momento —pidió el joven de ojos claros—. Si encontramos a Naruto tendremos que huir rápidamente. No conocer el camino de regreso nos tendría dando vueltas en círculos y Uchiha nos atraparía fácilmente —explicó.

—Creo que tienes razón —admitió Nara mirando al pelirrojo y luego al castaño. Alternó la mirada entre ambos repetidas veces, mostrándose indeciso—. Uno de nosotros debería regresar y marcar el camino.

—Debimos hacer eso desde el inicio —señaló Gaara manteniéndose cruzado de brazos.

—Ustedes pudieron haberlo sugerido —reclamó Shikamaru con fastidio—. Yo estaba ocupado pensando en alguna estrategia para evadir a Sasuke y una manera de localizar a Naruto. ¿Cuál es su excusa? ―preguntó en un tono acusador.

—Como sea hay que marcar el camino de regreso —dijo Kiba mirando en todas direcciones.

—Dado que fue tu idea —comentó Nara mientras buscaba dentro de su mochila y sacaba un cuchillo—. Tú volverás y dejarás los cortes en los troncos —ordenó poniendo el cuchillo en la mano de Inuzuka.

—¿Yo solo? —preguntó sujetando el cuchillo con sus dos manos mientras temblaba visiblemente.

—Tu trabajo es el menos arriesgado —consoló Gaara muy a su manera—. Sasuke debe estar cerca de Naruto para mantenerlo cautivo.

—Él tiene razón —secundó Shikamaru—. Sabe que estamos aquí y cuál es nuestro objetivo. No dejara solo a Naruto si teme que lo rescatemos.

―Pero volver yo solo… ―murmuró Kiba mirando el brillo de su cuchillo y luego el camino destinado para él.

Meditó unos pocos segundos antes de tomar aire y con los ojos cerrados prometerse ser valiente. Los aldeanos, sus compañeros y su amigo, Naruto contaban con él. No iba a fallarles. Sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa confiada con la cual despidió a los otros dos. Inuzuka se fue alejando mientras agitaba la mano y prometía regresar pronto. Incluso se permitió bromear sobre que debían esperarlo para golpear a Sasuke. Gaara y Shikamaru vieron a su amigo retornar hacia la salida del bosque. Oraron internamente a la deidad kyubi pidiendo su protección para los tres sin dejar de avanzar. No tenían un plan establecido para localizar al rubio. Sólo les quedaba la opción de gritar su nombre hasta que respondiera al sonido de sus voces. El riesgo de ese método era que Uchiha los ubicaría con facilidad también.

—¿Tienes algún plan, Nara? —preguntó el joven de ojos claros.

—Sólo recorrer el bosque hasta encontrar alguna pista sobre Naruto —respondió usando un cuchillo para marcar los árboles cercanos—. Dejaré estás flechas para que Kiba nos alcance.

Luego de aquello retomaron su camino sin dejar de buscar alguna manera de hallar al rubio de manera más rápida y efectiva. Por su parte, Inuzuka siguió intentando llegar a la salida, pero no lo conseguía. Sin importar hacia donde mirara sólo veía árboles. Todos idénticos e imposibles de usar de guía. ¿Y los ya marcados? No sabía dónde quedaron, pues cada tronco se veía intacto. Pútrido como el resto de la vegetación de aquel bosque maldito, pero libre de marcas. El viento sopló con fuerza. El aire frío caló por su piel, podía sentir el recorrido que realizaba erizándolo rápidamente. Los árboles zozobraron y alguna criatura soltó un alarido. Ante eso comenzó a correr, ya que, parecía ser animal, pero difería de cualquiera conocido por él. En medio de su carrera alzó la mirada hacia el cielo buscando usar a las estrellas como guía. Fue inútil. Por alguna razón todo parecía darle vueltas generándole mareo.

—¡Teme! —gritó una voz muy conocida estando no tan lejos de él.

—Cálmate, Dobe —ordenó Uchiha con seriedad.

Kiba se acercó con cuidado a donde creyó oír las voces. Usó las hojas de los arbustos y los troncos de los árboles para avanzar siendo cubierto por el follaje. Sus ojos captaron una riña entre Naruto y el demonio. Sasuke sujetaba el brazo del joven de ojos claros y lo jalaba al interior de una cueva. El blondo pataleaba molesto e insistió en reunirse con quienes habían sido sus amigos en Konoha. Los gritos en los que aparecían sus nombres eran altos y se veía la insistencia en convencer al demonio, quien negaba con vehemencia. Tendría que hacer algo por ayudarlo en cuanto el demonio lo dejara resguardado y saliera a buscarlos.

Lejos de allí, Shikamaru y Gaara caminaban en completo silencio evitando a los esqueletos. Estaban atentos a los sonidos de las campanillas. Según sabían, los Gashadokuros no podían evitar llevar aquella campanilla en sus muñecas. El propio Sasuke tenía una colgada en su muñeca. Por ello sabían que estaba en ese árbol desde hacía un buen rato, pues no oyeron nada. En cambio desde hacía varios minutos debieron avanzar con lentitud y ocultarse lo más rápido posible. Se ocultaron en el tronco de un árbol y desde allí vieron a varios Gashadokuros moviéndose en busca de alimento. Esos enormes esqueletos de aura maligna iban arrancando los árboles a su paso y soltando horribles alaridos. Algunos llevaban cadáveres en sus manos, no eran muchos, pero los devoraban a medida que avanzaban. Era como similar a ver a las personas normales ir comiendo una manzana de manera despreocupada. Era esa naturalidad con la cual se movían la que les causaba más repelús.

―¡Espera, Naruto! ―gritó Uchiha teniendo de fondo aquel tintineo de su campana.

―¡No! ―negó el rubio mientras cargaba a un herido Inuzuka en su espalda.

Nara y su compañero pelirrojo observaron preocupados las graves heridas de su amigo castaño. Al menos ya habían ubicado a su objetivo. Ahora el problema era como alcanzarlo y socorrer a Kiba. Hubieran deseado pensar más un plan, pero el demonio avanzaba rápido. Si atrapaba a sus amigos se perdería una oportunidad invaluable. El joven de ojos aguamarina dejó a un lado sus dudas. Se levantó y salió del escondite corriendo. Buscó una roca en el suelo y al encontrar una, la arrojó hacia Sasuke. Logró darle a la parte que poseía forma humana. Su frente comenzó a sangrar por aquel ataque. Gaara se sorprendió de que pudiera ser herido, era información que esperaba fuera aprovechada por su amigo más inteligente.

―¡Shikamaru! ―llamó Gaara con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones―. Ya sabes que hacer.

―Pero… ―dijo dubitativo al ver a Naruto y Kiba avanzando cada vez más rápido.

―¡Huye y rescátalos! ―ordenó con seriedad―. Yo me encargó de Uchiha Sasuke ―avisó mostrándose valiente y seguro. Ninguna duda se percibía en su persona.

―Gracias ―aceptó su sacrificio, pues era inevitable el destino que le aguardaba―. ¡No dejaré que tu sacrificio sea en vano! ―gritó sintiéndose culpable por tener que correr cuando lo necesitaba.

Dicho lo anterior, Nara corrió por el camino en el que iban Naruto con Kiba. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre y aparentemente heridos. No estaba seguro de la situación de los otros dos, pero debía alcanzarlos. Gritó innumerables veces los nombres de ambos, pero ninguno respondió. Giró la cabeza una última vez viendo al demonio estático observando a su amigo pelirrojo. Apretó los ojos y volvió su vista hacia donde el blondo huía llevando al castaño. No lo culpaba por no detenerse. Había un rastro de sangre bastante visible dándole un pésimo pronóstico respecto a la salud de Kiba. Además eso atraería a más demonios, incluyendo a Sasuke. Era mejor cubrir el rastro y seguirle el paso para ayudarlo. Por su lado, Uchiha usó sus dedos para limpiar la sangre que descendía por su rostro.

―Muy insolente de tu parte ―comentó de manera fría observando a Gaara―. Tú eres alguien bastante listo. Supongo que entiendes lo que sucederá ahora por meterse en mi territorio.

―Lo tengo muy en cuenta, pero… ―respondió intentando hacerse el valiente―. Nuestra prioridad es salvar a Naruto de ti ―advirtió con una fiera mirada.

―No se irá ―aseguró el azabache sin despegar la vista de su persona―. Él se quedará a mi lado para siempre.

Los ojos negros lo miraron con más hambre que ira. Las palabras lo habían irritado, pero no por ello apaciguaban el instinto demoníaco. Tenía bastante tiempo sin probar carne humana y le estaba pasando factura a su raciocinio. Lo lógico sería ir tras Naruto, pero se veía más tentado en sacar provecho del pelirrojo y alimentarse. Gaara luego de haberse asegurado el enojo del Uchiha, al menos eso creía él, contra su persona comenzó a correr. Tenía la certeza de que sería perseguido gracias a su agresión anterior. Sólo debía hacer un poco de tiempo hasta que sus amigos llegaran a un sitio seguro. El enorme esqueleto tras Sasuke azotó la tierra con una de sus grandes manos. Por el temblor trastabilló en medio de su carrera y cayó al suelo. Rápidamente intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero un agudo dolor en su pierna lo detuvo.

―¡Maldito! ―gritó Gaara prefiriendo mostrar enojo a dejarse vulnerable y miedoso frente a Uchiha―. ¡Naruto sí volverá a Konoha con nosotros!

―No lo hará ―respondió el azabache mientras el dedo del esqueleto se incrustaba en el fémur de Gaara—. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar? —preguntó Sasuke con aquel característico tono monótono—. ¿O tuviste la esperanza de salvar a los demás? —cuestionó con cinismo.

―Vete al infierno ―ordenó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba alaridos de dolor.

Las enormes manos del esqueleto cubrieron a Gaara sin apretarlo y uno de sus dedos presionó con fuerzas el hombro del humano hasta romperlo. El hueso sobresalió de la piel dejando brotar la sangre alrededor del agujero recientemente hecho. Los gritos del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar. Ante eso el azabache sonrió aún más. Los dedos del esqueleto sujetaron el muslo del joven de ojos claros y con su mano libre sujetó su tobillo y comenzó a tirar de él. Gaara sentía como cada tendón y ligamento iba rompiéndose poco a poco al ceder a la fuerza del Gashadokuro. Vio horrorizado como en su pierna sólo quedó un muñón sangrante y al esqueleto masticar su pierna hasta comerla por completo.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Uzumaki con enojo acercándose hasta donde estaban.

Gaara observó al rubio con esperanza. Vio el enojo del otro. Aquellos ojos azules miraban con molestia a Sasuke, quien dejó de torturarlo. Sin embargo, la pérdida de tal cantidad de sangre lo estaba mareando. Con las fuerzas que le restaban llamó a Naruto.

—¡Huye! —suplicó con sus ojos aguamarina llenos de pánico—. Sasuke es un demonio. ¡Mira lo que me ha hecho! —señaló con su mano sana hacia su hombro y su pierna cercenada.

—Teme —llamó el rubio dirigiéndose al demonio—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con tu comida? —preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los ojos azules cambiaron a un color rojizo y pronto unas colas demoniacas emergieron detrás del rubio. Con ellas sujetó cada extremidad del pobre mortal y tiró de cada parte hasta desmembrarlo de un sólo movimiento. Un charco de sangre se formó bajo el torso de Gaara. El joven de ojos azules se acercó y juntó los pedazos del cuerpo y los comenzó a arrojar a los demás Gashadokuros cercanos. Repartía la carne como si se tratara de maíz para las gallinas. Los demás esqueletos comenzaron a comer enseguida los trozos. Todos a excepción de Sasuke, quien permanecía serio mirándolo fijamente.

―¿Y los otros dos? ―cuestionó Uchiha acercándose a su pareja.

―Están muertos ―respondió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y comenzaba a besar sus labios―. Estaba harto de que jugaras con el cuerpo de Kiba ttebayo ―confesó mostrándole un puchero.

―Me gusta saber a través de nuestras victimas como van las cosas en la aldea ―comentó Uchiha rodeando el cuello del otro con sus largos y pálidos brazos.

―No necesitamos saber nada de ellos ―aseguró Naruto mordiendo el cuello del otro―. Me da celos que uses tu tiempo en jugar con tu comida ―aseguró con su boca lamiendo la oreja de Sasuke.

―Me sorprende que te atrevieras a matar a quienes fueron tus amigos ―comentó Sasuke apoyando su cabeza en el pecho fornido del rubio.

―Quisieron separarme de ti ―le recordó serio mientras su mirada se volvía más peligrosa―. Si fueran mis verdaderos amigos entenderían mis sentimientos por ti. Yo no tengo lazos con Konoha luego de lo que sucedió ―le recordó Uzumaki mientras rememoraba aquellos días.

_Konoha era una pequeña aldea apartada en las profundidades de las montañas. Tierras lejanas llenas de historias y leyendas. Un pueblo pequeño alejado de los conflictos de los grandes países. Carecían de un ejército, pero contaban con el clan Uchiha. Habilidosos cazadores que podían usar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla. Ellos habían servido como protectores de la aldea durante varias décadas. Por ello cuando soldados de un país vecino pretendieron apoderarse de la pequeña Konoha, ellos portaron las investiduras de soldados y salieron a la batalla. De toda la familia sólo habían dejado atrás al miembro más joven de la familia, Sasuke. Un niño de tan sólo siete años. Aún no estaba listo para ir al campo de batalla. Por dicha razón se lo encomendaron al líder de la aldea Kakashi. Él debía proteger al infante mientras su familia protegía la seguridad de su hogar. _

_Kakashi decidió llevarlo junto a su otro protegido. El pequeño niño que residía en el templo donde adoraban a su deidad Kurama. Ambos estaban solos, así que podrían hacerse compañía. Llevó al moreno al templo y los dejó a solas para que se conocieran, mientras él volvía a atender los asuntos correspondientes a su posición como líder._

_—Soy Uzumaki Naruto —se presentó el rubio de la misma edad del Uchiha—. ¿Tú quién eres? _

_—Mi nombre es Sasuke —respondió con cortesía, pero manteniendo su semblante preocupado. _

_—Me contaron que tu familia fue a pelear por la aldea. ¡Son muy valientes ttebayo! —gritó emocionado mientras sujetaba sus manos. _

_—Lo son —secundó el moreno sonriendo levemente—. ¿Por qué te vistes así? —cuestionó observando la yukata anaranjada con blanco del otro. _

_—Es para honrar a Kurama —respondió acercándolo al altar. _

_—¿Kurama? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza—. Oí que es la deidad que protege Konoha, pero mis padres dicen que no existe. No es real._

_—¡Lo es! —aseguró el rubio—. Yo puedo hablar con él. Dicen que nadie más puede _ _―afirmó orgulloso de ser quien comunicaba a Kurama con la gente de la aldea._

_—Entonces eres alguien muy especial _ _―comentó Sasuke sonriéndole con cariño. Pese a que en su familia no creían en aquella deidad, no quería ser el responsable de borrar aquella sonrisa en el rostro del otro. _

_—¡Sí! Y mientras estés aquí yo cuidaré de ti —prometió Naruto. _

_Desde aquel día, Sasuke vivió en el templo junto a Naruto. Ellos se hacían compañía y colaboraban en los rituales para la deidad del pueblo. Uchiha no podía ver ni oír al espíritu del zorro, pero confiaba en las palabras de Naruto quien aseguraba hacerlo. Le creyó. No pidió pruebas ni evidencias de ello con la sonrisa de su amigo bastaba para saber la sinceridad en su afirmación. Años pasaron desde su llegada al templo. Con doce años cumplidos, la impaciencia de Sasuke se hizo incontenible. Deseaba saber que sucedió con su familia. Su sentido común le dictaba que ellos estaban muertos, pero faltaban ceremonias luctuosas para honrar a los guerreros caídos. Con eso en mente fue a buscar a Kakashi para pedir explicaciones. Entró sin permiso a su casa, pues a esa hora seguro ni despertaba aún. _

_—¿Qué haremos con el niño Uchiha? —preguntó Danzou, uno de los jefes de la aldea. _

_―Pod_ _emos enviarlo a alguna “batalla” y que muera “accidentalmente” como el resto de su familia —respondió Kakashi. _

_—Está muy apegado a Naruto y eso no es bueno para nuestro pueblo _ _―aseguró Danzou mirándolo con seriedad._

_—Descuida. Sólo hay que convencerlo de ser un guerrero como su familia. Alguna tontería como que "ellos lo querrían así" "es para honrar su memoria" y lo podremos enviar a una muerte segura _ _―explicó Hatake dejando al moreno sin habla._

_Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás completamente atónito por lo que estaba oyendo. De Danzou se lo esperaba. Nunca hubo buena relación entre los Uchiha y él, pero no con Kakashi. Él había sido un amigo cercano de Itachi. De hecho esa era la razón por la cual había sido acogido por él cuando su familia se fue a luchar_ _. _ _¿Cómo podía estar planeando algo así? No obstante, debía huir de allí antes de ser descubierto. Aun temblando dio otro paso hacia atrás y repitió la acción procurando no delatarse. Mas la suerte no le sonrió ese día y un guardia de Danzou lo atrapó. _

_—Quédate quieto, niño —ordenó el hombre llevándolo a la fuerza frente a quienes intentó evitar. _

_—Hola, Sasuke-kun —saludó Kakashi sonriendo de manera amable, pero llena de falsedad. _

_—¡¿Cómo puedes hablarme así luego de... de...? —inquirió Sasuke sin ser capaz de terminar la frase. _

_Un nudo se formaba en su garganta de sólo pensar en la traición hacia su familia. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Llenas de impotencia, rabia y tristeza. Los Uchiha lo habían dado todo por la aldea, ¿y así les pagaban? Pasó saliva pesadamente intentando deshacer aquella molestia que le impedía hablar. No iba a mostrar temor. Ni siquiera por su desventajosa situación estando sujeto por un guardia. Los otros dos adultos lo miraron con diversión y cinismo. Ya no había razón para ocultar sus motivos cuando fueron oídos. Sólo les quedaba deshacerse del mocoso molesto y regresar a la normalidad._

_—¿De mandar a tu familia a una muerte segura? —preguntó Danzou acercándose hasta él. _

_—¡Mi familia no ha hecho nada malo!¡No merecían esto! —gritó Sasuke indignado mientras pataleaba intentando liberarse del agarre del guardia. _

_—Su sacrificio es necesario y será muy valorado —respondió Danzou antes de alzar su bastón por sobre su cabeza._

_El brazo de aquel anciano descendió con fuerza contra el niño. El golpe dado a la cabeza del menor le provocó un ligero atontamiento. Comenzó a sangrar manchando sus negros cabellos. Se negó a llorar frente a ellos. Ni siquiera cuando a ese le siguieron otros más. Danzou siguió golpeándolo violentamente y no se detuvo hasta que Kakashi sujetó su mano. _

_—No deberíamos matarlo aquí —dijo acercándose al casi desmayado Uchiha—. Nos puedes servir para algo más. Eres un niño y aún eres virgen —comentó Kakashi sujetando su mentón. _

_—No voy a ayudarlos en nada —aseguró Sasuke con dificultad para hablar, pero mirándolo con molestia. _

_—Esa es la mejor parte —celebró Hatake con una ancha y cruel sonrisa bajo su máscara—. No tienes ni puedes hacer nada. _

_Luego de eso cubrieron la boca con un pedazo de tela al igual que los ojos del menor. No supo dónde lo llevaron. Sólo oía las voces de varias personas del pueblo. Todos cantando y riendo. Rogó en su interior la ayuda de alguien. ¡Lo tenían atado y vendado! Algún buen samaritano al menos vería extraño lo que le hacían. Empero, se equivocó. Cuando la venda de sus ojos fue removida vio las ataduras en sus pies y brazos. Lo dejaron recostado en medio de una mesa de piedra frente a uno de los altares para la deidad del pueblo. Un altar diferente al que usaba Naruto para orar. A donde lo llevaron al pequeño Uchiha era un sitio apartado de la mayoría de los habitantes._

_—¡Gente de Konoha! —llamó Kakashi con voz animada a los habitantes encapuchados—. Durante siglos este pueblo ha sido bendecido y protegido por diversos demonios, pero la deidad conocida como Kurama no nos ha sonreído aún —explicó brevemente mientras reía—. Nuestro oráculo, Naruto ha servido bien para mantener la mentira de que sí lo hace _ _―afirmó haciendo reír a los presentes―. Ahora, comencemos con el ritual de prosperidad para Konoha. Tenemos un niño virgen y puro que seguro será del agrado de nuestro demonio._

_Las miradas comenzaron a centrarse en Sasuke. Los presentes comenzaron a orar en una lengua que el azabache no entendía. Sus piernas se juntaron fuertemente sintiendo su esfínter querer fallarle por el miedo. Estaba solo contra un pueblo numeroso. Además, Uzumaki estaba siendo usado, pero no entendía muy bien cómo o por qué. Como médium entre la deidad y el pueblo su palabra guiaba las acciones de todo el pueblo, eso era lo que siempre había oído del resto de sus habitantes. Sólo sus familiares decían que no podían dejarse llevar por las palabras de una entidad que ni siquiera habían visto directamente._

_—Hoy terminaremos con el último Uchiha que queda —afirmó Danzou mientras lo señalaba con su bastón—. Pensábamos enviarlo directamente hacia donde habitan los demonios, pero tendremos que sacrificarlo aquí —anunció con desagrado. _

_—Yo mismo haré el sacrificio para nuestros dioses y pugnare los pecados de cada habitante de Konoha con el último hijo de la familia Uchiha —gritó Kakashi a todo pulmón_ _―. Los demonios a los que servimos y Kurama prontamente, nos llenarán de dicha y prosperidad durante varias décadas más, al entregarles un niño virgen._

_Las personas del pueblo vitorearon su decisión. Lavarían sus culpas con un sacrificio de sangre. Luego les dirían a los demás en Konoha que su deidad seguramente estaría muy complacida y por eso las cosas prosperaban. No había necesidad de revelarles su “acuerdo” con los demonios. Entregarles algunos sacrificios para alimentarse y recibir sus favores. Con Naruto haciendo de oráculo era fácil convencer a los demás de que el demonio zorro siempre les dio prosperidad a sus tierras. ¿Cuánto no los bendeciría si acababan con ese mocoso? Con un Uchiha, el último de aquella familia que no se dejaba manipular con ese cuento. Hatake dio una corta oración antes de alzar el cuchillo sobre su cabeza y dejarlo caer contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Un grito resonó entre todos los aplausos. Era Naruto, quien observaba atónito como la sangre de su mejor amigo se deslizaba por aquella mesa. _

_—Oh justo a tiempo, Naruto-kun —saludó Kakashi sonriéndole con tranquilidad. _

_—Hemos asesinado al último enemigo de nuestra deidad —comentó Danzou—. Dile que estamos listos para recibir sus bendiciones. _

_—¿Enemigo? ¿Bendiciones? ¿De qué hablan? —interrogó Uzumaki sin poder contener las lágrimas mientras corría hacia la mesa y desataba a Sasuke. _

_—Lo que dijiste —le recordó el de cabello plateado—. Hace años nos contaste acerca de tu habilidad de hablar con el demonio zorro. Anda, dile que hemos hecho un sacrificio en su honor y que nos bendiga como los demás demonios han estado haciendo. _

_—Puedo hablar con Kurama, eso es verdad —confirmó Naruto sujetando la mano del azabache—. No le agradan las personas de este pueblo. El clan Uchiha odia a los habitantes de aquí desde hace tiempo y en eso, Kurama coincide con ellos. ¡Lo que hicieron ni siquiera él lo puede perdonar! _ _―gritó lleno de ira._

_Una vez dicho eso una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló y los ojos azules cambiaron a un color rojizo. La tierra elevada en el aire impedía a todos observar lo que sucedía. Aprovechando esa distracción, el rubio subió a Sasuke a su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia donde la voz de Kurama lo guiaba. Fue el demonio zorro quien le advirtió del peligro inminente que corría el moreno. Gracias a su ayuda logró encontrar ese lugar y confiaba en su ayuda para salir. La poderosa energía de la deidad abría el paso para el blondo. De esa manera nadie del pueblo era capaz de detenerlo. Mientras corría el de ojos azules sintió un leve quejido proveniente del azabache._

_—¿Na... ruto? —preguntó con dificultad al estar en su espalda. El cuchillo se había clavado profundamente en su cuerpo, pero por apenas unos centímetros no golpeó el corazón. _

_—Todo está bien, Sasuke —dijo deteniéndose sólo cuando llegaron a un antiguo terreno deshabitado por todos._

_Allí Uzumaki recostó a su mejor amigo en el suelo y se sentó a su lado. Se puso de rodillas y sujetó la mano pálida y más fría de lo normal. Kakashi había herido el pulmón del joven de ojos negros. Perdía sangre de forma acelerada y su respiración era cada vez más agitada. Intentó enfocar su mirada en el rubio, quien no paraba de llorar viendo como su amigo estaba muriendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlo. Observó a su alrededor y notó que la tierra estaba ennegrecida y varios huesos se dejaban ver como brotes de la tierra. Seguramente ese lugar fue un campo de batalla y varios cadáveres fueron olvidados ahí. Pensar en ello le dio el mal presentimiento de que Sasuke también les haría compañía demasiado pronto._

_—Te pondrás bien —aseguró Naruto con la voz temblorosa—. Kurama está aquí y nos ayudará _ _―dijo sintiendo su presencia cerca de ellos._

_—No creo... _ _―comentó Sasuke soltando un largo suspiro._

_—¿Es por lo que dijeron los del pueblo? —preguntó apretando los dientes—. Ellos no saben nada. Yo nunca dije que nuestra deidad quisiera que los maten. _

_—Y aun así nos sacrificaron —interrumpió Itachi. _

_Varias campanillas comenzaron a oírse a su alrededor. La neblina era tan espesa que el suelo se había perdido en su blancura. El cuerpo de Sasuke ni siquiera sería visible para los ojos azules de no ser porque lo tenía en frente. El rubio miró preocupado a su alrededor. Sabía de las leyendas sobre los Gashadokuro. Y una de las primeras y más importantes advertencias para todos los del pueblo era no ir a las tierras donde se libraron guerras. Pues las almas de los soldados eran propensas a convertirse en aquellos seres. No tuvo dudas sobre la veracidad de esa leyenda cuando se vio rodeado por las almas de los miembros del clan Uchiha. Cada uno con un enorme esqueleto fantasmagórico detrás suyo. _

_—No intenten tocar a mi médium —advirtió el demonio zorro apareciendo tras Naruto. _

_—Es culpa de ustedes nuestras muertes —protestó Itachi acercándose más a donde su hermano menor seguía desangrándose—. Sólo por qué no te rendíamos culto consideraron justo asesinarnos. _

_—¿Qué puedes esperar de humanos ambiciosos? —interrogó Kurama manteniéndose alerta por si intentaban atacar a Naruto—. Ustedes proponían abandonar las antiguas doctrinas. Y a ellos les convenía usar su religión para controlarlos._

_—Ser libres y no depender de tu poder para sobrevivir. No caer en sacrificar gente de nuestras familias sólo por alimentar demonios _ _―explicó Itachi con molestia mirando a su hermano menor._

_—Eso molesta a los demás demonios porque los dejaría sin comida fácil y molestó a Konoha porque si perdían a los ciegos creyentes, perderían su poder y control _ _―repitió nuevamente, ya que los Uchiha lo miraban como si fuera enteramente su culpa._

_—¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto al ver a su amigo parpadear de forma lenta y pausada_

_No le interesaba la conversación ni reclamos entre la deidad y los fallecidos Uchiha. Había mucho qué contar, pero nadie para oír. La única persona viva con la habilidad para comunicarse con ellos era Naruto. Mas éste estaba concentrado en Sasuke. Por lo cual la discusión entre los seres sobrenaturales se daba a espaldas suyo literalmente. Las manos del blondo presionaron torpemente la herida en el pecho del moribundo azabache intentando detener la hemorragia._

_―Naruto ―llamó el moreno alzando una mano para sujetar la que el joven de ojos azules tenía sobre la suya._

_―No hables, podrías ponerte peor ttebayo ―ordenó forzándose a sonreír para tranquilizarlo._

_―Gracias ―dijo Sasuke mientras le regalaba una sonrisa triste. Sus ojos parecían la llama de una vela consumiendo su último suspiro. Pues el brillo menguaba de forma preocupante―. Me alegra haber sido tu amigo ―confesó antes de dejar de moverse por completo._

_―¡Sasukee! ―gritó Uzumaki abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo._

_Comenzó a llorar desconsolado causando gran molestia a los demás espíritus a su alrededor. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo desesperado. Era como si intentara retenerlo allí y no dejarle a la muerte reclamarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían hecho a su amigo? Sin embargo, sus lamentos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien intentando quitarle el cuerpo del recién fallecido. Fue el hermano mayor de Sasuke quien se acercó al menor e intentó separarlo del cuerpo inerte._

_―Déjalo ―pidió Itachi intentando no sonar molesto._

_―¡No! No lo dejaré ―negó Naruto de manera testadura. No le importaba estar rodeado de Gashadokuros enojados, él los miraba con fiereza no importando a quien debiera enfrentarse para proteger a su amigo._

_―Entiende, está muerto ―insistió Itachi queriéndolos separar._

_―No puedo perderlo así, no yo… ―negó el rubio de manera terca. Vio a su amigo con los ojos cerrados y su piel pálida y fría como si se tratara de nieve._

_―Descuida, Naruto-kun ―tranquilizó al pequeño blondo al verlo genuinamente afectado por el fallecimiento de Sasuke―. Mi hermanito se convertirá en un Gashadokuro como nosotros y estará junto a su familia. _

_―¿En serio? ―cuestionó Uzumaki esperanzado de que algo mejor aguardará al azabache._

_―Sí, ha muerto en la misma tierra que nosotros ―asintió una mujer de largos cabellos negros―. Pronto sucederá el cambio ―explicó Mikoto acariciando el cabello de su hijo menor._

_Tal y como habían dicho los Uchiha, el menor despertó unas horas después siendo un Gashadokuro. A Naruto le pidieron apartarse junto a Kurama para poder dejarle el espacio necesario para su transformación. Según le explicaron pronto emergería de su cadáver un enorme esqueleto como el de los demás. Uzumaki permaneció protegido por el zorro mientras esperaba ver despertar a su amigo. Kurama no dejaría que mataran a Naruto, pues era a través de él que podía manifestarse físicamente en el plano terrenal. No dejaría que ese montón de huesos le quitara eso._

_Sasuke al despertar vio cerca suyo al enorme esqueleto por lo cual naturalmente se asustó y salió corriendo. Corrió lejos de aquel molesto tintinear de campanas. Su respiración agitada sumada a su leve taquicardia indicaban cuan aterrado estaba. La adrenalina hacía fácil olvidar las pequeñas heridas en sus pies desnudos. No importaba estar pisando piedras y huesos filosos. La sangre dejó un ligero rastro indetectable para cualquier ser humano normal. Pues el olor de los cadáveres descompuestos a su alrededor fácilmente cubrirían su sangre, pero no servía con ellos. Estaba siendo perseguido y no entendía la razón. No debía ser real. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Un mal sueño, una alucinación, eso debían ser. Eso era lo que rogaba en su interior. Golpeó sus propias mejillas buscando forzarse a despertar, pero el terreno no cambió y peor aún lo reconoció. En aquel lugar las apariciones de espectros eran comunes. Especialmente las de Gashadokuros. Enormes esqueletos devoradores de hombres. _

_Uzumaki corrió tras él queriendo explicarle la situación. Imaginó que para el otro sería muy confuso todo lo sucedido. Los demás Uchiha también avanzaron hacia donde estaba Sasuke. Querían darle la bienvenida como demonio, pero el tintinear de sus campanillas y los esqueletos tras ellos daban una apariencia aterradora. Cualquier persona normal se alejaría de ellos y Sasuke no era la excepción. Naruto localizó rápidamente a su amigo azabache gracias al esqueleto que los unía. Lo vio cernirse sobre él. Seguramente de manera inconsciente lo reconocía, siendo una parte de Sasuke no era de extrañar que supiera sobre él._

_No obstante, contra todo escenario imaginario en su cabeza, su amigo azabache corrió hacia él queriendo protegerlo de su propio esqueleto. Por ello, se adelantó y lo tomó de la mano con aquella gentileza característica suya. Sujetó al rubio firmemente y lo arrastró lejos de aquel demonio. Naruto se alegró por el gesto, así que lo dejó que intentara ponerlo “a salvo” para explicarle su nueva condición. No voltearon atrás en ningún momento. Y no fue hasta que no se aseguraron haber “perdido” a su perseguidor que no se permitieron soltar un suspiro de alivio. Tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire recuperándose de la carrera al huir. _

_—Teme. _

_—Dobe. _

_Se llamaron al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron y quedaron presas de la contraria por largos momentos mientras se ocultaban. El enorme esqueleto siguió rondando cerca de ellos. Lo notaron por el sonido de huesos siendo destrozados. Esa cosa estaba comiendo los cadáveres. De ser alguien vivo estaría gritando de miedo y dolor, pero no era el caso. Sasuke cubrió la boca de su mejor amigo y contuvieron la respiración. Uzumaki se sintió seguro siendo rodeado por los pálidos brazos. El moreno movió sus labios curvando una sonrisa mientras la niebla y la oscuridad propia de la noche mantenía oculta la unión entre él y el Gashadokuro. Uzumaki se perdió en aquella sonrisa. Era tan forzada, un intento por transmitirle seguridad de que no dejaría que lo dañara un Gashadokuro creado por él mismo sin siquiera saberlo._

_Aquella fue la última vez que se vio a Naruto. Él jamás abandonaría a Sasuke luego de lo sucedido._

_Esas manos frías y pálidas atraparon al rubio en su territorio. Esas sutiles caricias dadas por las pálidas manos eran como un hechizo del que no quería escapar._

_Pronto se supo de la suerte de Uzumaki. Estaba en territorio de los Gashadokuro. _

_Entre Kurama y los Uchiha se encargaron de exterminar a los demonios responsables del trato con Konoha. La suerte de aquella aldea se vio condenada cuando perdieron esa prosperidad. Fue así que Hatake cambió de estrategia. Enviaba a personas con misión de rescatar a Naruto esperando que alimentar a los Gashadokuros los hiciera cambiar de opinión y devolvieran la prosperidad a la aldea._

―Insisto en que siendo tus amigos pudimos hacer una excepción y dejarlos marchar ―comentó Sasuke. No por piedad, ni compasión hacia ellos, sino por el bienestar de Uzumaki.

―Ellos insisten en venir a buscarme cuando yo no se los pido ―respondió Naruto acercándose al otro―. Tienen lo que se merecen.

―Creía que en estos años habrías perdonado ser usado por esa aldea ―confesó Sasuke mirándolo fijamente.

―¡Jamás! ―gritó con ira el rubio―. Puedo perdonarles que jamás hayan creído en mi habilidad para hablar con Kurama y sólo fingieran hacerlo para justificar sus tratos turbulentos, pero nunca, jamás en la vida perdonaré haberte sacrificado a ti ―explicó lleno de odio contra el que fue su hogar.

Uzumaki se acercó hasta el otro con una mirada llena de devoción. Un sentimiento opuesto al de aquellos labios curvados en una sonrisa lujuriosa. Sus dedos sujetaron el borde de la yukata y la deslizaron lentamente dejando los hombros al descubierto. Parte de aquel pálido pecho se vio expuesto a los rayos de la luz de la luna, acentuando la cicatriz dejada por el cuchillo con el cual lo mataron. Aun desconocía la razón de eso. Cuando despertó como Gashadokuro aquella herida cerró, pero una marca quedó. Un recordatorio de lo que Konoha le había hecho. Uno destinado no para él, sino para Naruto. Seguramente era un capricho de Kurama haber cerrado esa herida por lo poco favorecedora que resultaba estando abierta. Dado que los demás como él conservaban las heridas sufridas antes de morir, es decir, abiertas. Exponiendo la carne y el hueso bajo sus pieles, pero él no.

―¿No te arrepientes? ―preguntó Uchiha sin poder contener su curiosidad. Para él estaba bien asesinar para alimentarse, pero Naruto aún era humano.

―Sasuke ―llamó fijando su rojizo mirar en su persona―. De lo único que me arrepentí fue de no salvarte y eso ya quedó en el pasado ttebayo ―aseguró con aquella risa despreocupada que recordaba de niño.

Los afilados colmillos de Naruto mordieron la fría piel del azabache hasta llegar a la cicatriz. Su lengua se detuvo allí. Repasó la diferente textura de la zona llenándola de mimos. Sí, esa marca era un recordatorio únicamente para él. Para no tentarse en volver a Konoha cuando clamaban con él. Su único freno para no sucumbir ante los sentimientos de amistad y compañerismo que algunas personas conseguían remover en su corazón. Konoha asesinó a Sasuke y nada podría compensar eso.

―Mientras Kakashi y Danzou sigan en el poder van a intentar convencerte de volver ―le recordó Uchiha mientras sus manos manchadas de sangre acariciaban las mejillas del rubio.

―Gracias a eso, a ti y a tu familia no les faltara comida ―respondió Naruto lamiendo aquellos dedos manchados―. Ellos siguen aferrados a recuperar la gloria perdida y seguirá usando la fe de los aldeanos para convencerlos de venir a una muerte segura.

―Eso es verdad, pero por mi culpa eres poseído por Kurama ―le recordó Uchiha sintiendo como el blondo lo acariciaba con ternura.

―Yo entregué voluntariamente mi cuerpo a Kurama y cuando me suicide podré estar contigo para la eternidad, pero por ahora debo vivir para ser su médium ―explicó comenzando a besar su cuello.

No necesitaban ponerle nombre a lo que los unía. Dos sencillas y hermosas palabras los unían. Un sentimiento que hubieran preferido disfrutar estando con vida. Sin embargo, aquella codicia de la aldea le había arrebatado a Naruto la persona que más amaba. Habían tocado un tesoro invaluable y ahora lidiarían con el castigo. Despertar la ira y el odio del médium de un ser como Kurama tenía sus consecuencias y se encargaría de recordárselas a todos. No importaba cual fue su vida anterior. Todo habitante de esa aldea era responsable ante sus ojos. Y desde que Sasuke despertó como Gashadokuro vivía por él. Para venerarlo y amarlo como se merecía. Y su adorado moreno correspondía entregándose voluntariamente a él. Correspondía a sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad. Su corazón le pertenecía por el resto de su inmortal existencia.

¿Quiénes eran los demonios allí? ¿Aquellos que se alimentaban de humanos o quienes se alimentaban de la ingenuidad de las personas? No lo sabían y no les interesaba. Naruto y Sasuke sólo fueron dos niños atrapados en medio de intrigas sangrientas de las que jamás debieron ser partícipes. Y tras años conviviendo entre la muerte y la sangre derramada se acentuó el lazo que se había comenzado a forjar dentro de Konoha. Ahora nadie los podría separar y si era necesario asesinar para alimentar a Sasuke, el rubio no pondría ninguna objeción.

OWARI


End file.
